Version History
Version 4.0.1 Released March 28, 2015. Changes *Added Wooper *Added Quagsire *Added Sunkern *Added Sunflora *Added Togepi *Added Togetic *Added Heracross *Added Smoochum *Added Steelix *Added Mantyke *Added Telepathy *Added Synchronize *Added Mold Breaker *Added Klutz *Added Magic Bounce *Added Stall *Added Analytic *Added Serene Grace *Added Unnerve *Added Heavadsy Metal *Added Light Metal *Added Arena Trap *Added Magnet Pull *Added Shadow Tag *Added Scrappy *Added Healer *Added Bug Bite *Added Heat Crash *Added Pluck *Added Reflect Type *Added Stored Power *Added Switcheroo *Added Trick *Added Wish *Added Damp Rock *Added Heat Rock *Added Icy Rock *Added Smooth Rock *Added Eviolite *Added Light Ball *Added Lucky Punch *Added Metal Powder *Added Quick Powder *Added Shed Shell *Added Stick *Added Thick Club *Bug Catcher and Bug Maniac now use Steve models with the winners from the Trainer skin competition *Updated models - Chinchou, Lanturn, Pichu *Temple guardians don't spawn if Minecraft mobs off in config *Increased base entity speed to fix up lack of animations *The setparty command now doesn't cause new moves to be selected by default. There is still the option to select new moves by using an additional argument. *The pokebattle command can now set a level cap on Pokémon, temporarily lowering the levels of Pokémon higher than the cap. Fixes *Poké Balls no longer crash on hitting non-Pokémon entities *PokéLoot chests fixed *Trainer editor crash with unset Steve texture fixed *Battle log fixed *PokéLoot sound now works *Fixes for item sprites *Fixed Diglett particles *Fixed a flying model look up crash *Switch message now in lang *Zapdos empty shrine now looks empty *Apricorns can only be placed on dirt *Apricorns now visible when growing past 4th stage naturally *Statues render at their correct size *Flying now works *Shrines now spawn in the world *Fixed evolution event not triggered properly on servers *Removed é in config *Fixed crashes when opening bag during battle *Trading bug fixed *Trading and battle query bug fixed *Attract no longer works on genderless Pokémon *Recoil damage up rounds up to 1 *Rapid Spin fixes **Rapid Spin gets rid of Leech Seed **Rapid Spin’s effect no longer occurs if the user faints from recoil by using the move (Life Orb, Rocky Helmet, etc.) *Fixed partial trapping *Outrage/Petal Dance/Thrash moves now update PP correctly *Fix to critical hits with special attacks *Fixed team and global statuses not ticking down if Pokémon faints *Taunt no longer persists after switching. *Baton Pass now passes volatile statuses. *Fixed with Forewarn and switching *Fixed damage-reducing Abilities affecting set damage moves *Fixed Trace message to say localized Ability name rather than class names *Fixed several Ability messages to not show when preventing secondary effects *Fixed Levitate blocking Spikes *Sand Veil/Snow Cloak protect from respective weather conditions if the Pokémon is not already protected. *Fixed Protect blocking moves that it shouldn’t *Protect fails if everyone else has already moved that turn *Fixed Tailwind message when used by wild Pokémon *Fixed multi target moves ending before targeting everyone if they fail on one Pokémon *Attempting to retrieve a Pokémon now ends any battle that it is in rather than not permitting retrieval. *Fixed Heavy Slam base power calculation *Fixed Mist not persisting when switching *Fixed weather/Trick Room lasting longer than intended if a Pokémon faints *Fixed Baton Pass not passing statuses *Fixed certain moves (set damage, multi-hit) not triggering certain held items *Fixed Counter hitting Ghost types *Made all move failure text the same message *Updated Minimize to +2 evasion *Added message for Substitute taking damage *Added message for Counter/Mirror Coat failure *Fixed Shed Skin activation chance *Fixed Leppa Berry with 5PP moves *Fixed transparency with Aspear Berry sprite *Fixed missing texture with Razor Fang *Fixed healing Berries confusing user under wrong circumstances *Fixed Wide Lens accumulating accuracy boosts *Fixed King's Rock/Razor Fang not having flinch chance *Shell Bell healing rounds up to 1 if below 1. *Fixed Beat Up calculating damage using only user's base Attack *Multihit moves trigger contact held items and Abilities multiple times *Counter/Endeavor/Foul Play trigger held items and Abilities *Substitute prevents Dragon Tail/Circle Throw from forcing switch *Recharge (from Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, etc.) ticks down if another status prevents motion *Fixed rounding issue with boosting Natures Version 4.0.0 Released March 14, 2015. Changes *Updated to Minecraft 1.8.0 *Added status-healing Berries (Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Aspear, Persim, Lum, Pumkin, Drash, Eggant, Yago, Touga) *Added Air Balloon *Added Berry Juice *Added Rocky Helmet *Added Scope Lens *Added Sitrus Berry *Added Defog *Added Healing Wish *Added Knock Off *Added Roost's Flying type negation *Added interactions between weather and Growth/Synthesis/Moonlight/Morning Sun *Made auto-weather Abilities cause weather that lasts infinitely *Added battle timeout that force-ends battles that are frozen *Sleep counter is reset if afflicted Pokémon switches or battle ends. *Badly poisoned becomes normally poisoned if battle ends. *Removed Park Balls from PokéLoot/boss Pokémon *Added config settings for boss and hidden Ability spawn rates *Added config setting for battles returning consumable held items after battle *Added config setting for the result of a force-ended battle *Print errors config setting is now enabled by default. *Added Zubat/Golbat to Deep Ocean to stop Lugia spawn spam *Removed healer sound Fixes *Fixed issue with MySQL dropping connection */pokeheal command now heals Pokémon outside Poké Balls. *Fixed GS Balls being dropped by bosses *Fix camera bug caused by Mojang *Added messages for Berry/Gem/Status orb activation *Fixed increased critical hit ratio boosting items (Razor Claw, Lansat Berry) *Fixed Berries activating after the holder faints. *Fixed Gems and Shell Bell activating when opponent uses move on holder. *Fixed Absorb Bulb/Cell Battery *Fixed Motor Drive and Rattled raising the wrong Pokémon's Speed *Fixed Regenerator healing upon battle end *Fixed Coming Soon turning into a different implemented Ability upon battle start *Fixed Pokémon gaining Abilities prematurely if evolution is canceled *Added support for team statuses in double battles (Light Screen, Mist, Reflect, Safeguard, Spikes, Stealth Rock, Tailwind, Toxic Spikes) *Fixed Aromatherapy/Heal Bell *Explosion/Selfdestruct faint user if move fails to hit target. *Fixed Bounce/Dive happening in one turn *Fixed Focus Energy *Fixed Future Sight being lost if user switches *Fixed Leech Seed mechanics when switching *Fixed Light Screen *Fixed moves that have a chance to raise user's stats (e.g., Fiery Dance, Metal Claw) raising the opponent's stats *Fixed Pain Split setting opponent's health incorrectly *Fixed Reflect *Fixed Sleep Talk *Fixed Smack Down *Fixed entry hazards force-ending the battle *Fixed Thunder Wave hitting Ground types *Fixed Trick Room lasting a turn longer than it should *Fixed U-turn/Volt Switch for NPC Trainers *Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, etc. no longer allow switching/bag/fleeing during recharge turn. *If an opponent faints to U-turn/Volt Switch, the user of the move will switch out before the fainted opponent does. *Made multi-hit moves deal damage separately for each hit (fixes them with Sturdy/Focus Sash/Substitute) *Made Protect fail when used while opponent is switching *Multiple refinements to multi-turn moves **Charging turn is not stopped by Protect or Ability immunities **Fixed Outrage, etc. not confusing if move fails on ending turn **Fixed Sap Sipper/Water Absorb triggering twice on SolarBeam/Dive **Fixed Sky Attack continuing if blocked by Protect **Secondary effects no longer occur on charging turn. **Moves end correctly if they miss or are stopped by a status (e.g., paralysis, confusion). *Partially trapping effect is removed if move's user switches. *Safeguard now only protects from primary statuses and confusion that are not self-inflicted. *Transform now copies stats, stat changes, Ability, and type. *Fixed evolution at level 1 not learning correct level-up moves *Fixed transfer of multiple team statuses when switching (entry hazards, screens, Tailwind, etc.) *Fixed recurring status effects not occurring when switching in *Made recurring battle effects not occur if battle ends that turn *Fixed primary statuses not being saved upon switching *Fixed flinch affecting Pokémon switching in *Fixed confusion stacking with itself *Made confusion not tick down if another status prevents Pokémon from moving *Fixed battle freeze when both Pokémon faint at the same time *Fixed battle freeze when NPC Trainer's last Pokémon is KOed by indirect damage *Moved forced switching upon fainting to the end of the turn *Potential fix for Pokémon being invincible during battle *If damage is calculated to be less than 1 but more than 0, it rounds up to 1. *Fixed Houndour/Houndoom drops *Allowed Pokémon to drop items when KOed by indirect battle damage *Fixed NPC Trainer names not saving correctly *Fixed NPC Trainer battle initiation error if fought by another player after being previously defeated *Corrected breeding offspring for Magmar/Magmortar and Hitmonlee/Hitmonchan/Hitmontop *Breeding strength rounds down to nearest multiple of 0.5. *Moved assorted messages to lang (fainting, level up, types in move select screen, growth, Natures, forced switch when fainting, target selection in double battles, Run Away, Roar/Whirlwind, Aromatherapy/Heal Bell) *Fixed messages for Destiny Bond, Attract, Sketch *Fixed Foul Play not showing type effectiveness message *Fixed failure messages for moves that cause status *Removed Inner Focus trigger message *Clear Body message only triggers against status moves. *10% chance for Bug Buzz to lower Special Defense instead of 100% *20% chance for Meteor Mash to boost Attack instead of 50% *Added DragonBreath to all Pokémon that get it as an Egg move *Fixed with temporary type changes *Fixed Pokédex height and length for Lugia Version 3.4.0 Released February 6, 2015. Changes *Added Competitive *Added Contrary *Added Defiant *Added Forewarn *Added Frisk *Added Iron Fist *Added Magic Guard *Added Overcoat *Added Reckless *Added Rock Head *Added Simple *Added Steadfast *Added Super Luck *Added Trace *Added Unaware *Added Water Veil *Added Weak Armor *Added Wonder Skin *Added Chip Away *Added Frost Breath *Added Fury Cutter *Added Present *Added Psyshock *Added Psystrike *Added Storm Throw *Added Taunt *Added Wring Out *Added distinct messages for stat boosts by 1, 2, and 3 levels *Added real time capability for servers (single player works too), extends day cycle to 24 hours — affects spawns *Added Shiny Shuckle's texture *Added status markers *Temple blocks now connect to . *Make mod stairs connect to (roof layouts, etc.) *Make ItemBlock trigger protection events (WorldGuard compatibility) Fixes *Level-up held items are consumed upon evolution. *Level-up held item evolutions only happen at the correct time of day. *Allowed EV berries to raise happiness when EV is 0. *Status moves now ignore type immunities. *Fixed increased critical ratios *Critical hits now ignore positive defense boosts and negative attack modifiers. *Missing doesn't trigger contact Abilities *Fixed burn claiming failure with moves that have burn as a secondary effect *Fixed Clear Smog *Fixed a battle bug with Echoed Voice *Haze now affects everyone in double battles. *Fixed Heal Pulse *Fixed partially-trapping moves *Fixed Perish Song *Fixed Clear Body/Hyper Cutter preventing target from getting its stats raised *Fixed Ditto + Ditto passing Limber *Fixed Abilities that modify power or accuracy (Blaze, Compound Eyes, Flash Fire, Hustle, Overgrow, Sand Force, Swarm, Torrent) *Fixed Damp *Fixed Pokémon with Levitate being affected by Spikes and Toxic Spikes *Fixed up held items not saving into the database *Fixed flinching failing if the user has Inner Focus *Cherish Balls can no longer be passed with breeding. *Removed GS Ball from boss Pokémon drops *Corrected the number of obtainable Gems in the config *Removed console print statement when Pokémon drop items Version 3.3.9 Released January 15, 2015. Changes *Added Black Sludge *Added Focus Band *Added Focus Sash *Added Lansat Berry *Added Fresh Water *Added Soda Pop *Added Lemonade *Added Moomoo Milk *Added Clear Body *Added Flare Boost *Added Huge Power *Added Justified *Added Motor Drive *Added Own Tempo *Added Quick Feet *Added Rattled *Added Sap Sipper *Added Snow Cloak *Added Solid Rock *Added Thick Fat *Added Tinted Lens *Added Vital Spirit *Added Counter *Added Destiny Bond *Added Echoed Voice *Added Fake Out *Added Mirror Coat *Added Sketch *Added SQL database support for Pixelmon saves *Added comprehensive battle logging *Added /copyToDB command *Modified some item sprites (TMs, evolution stones, aluminium plates, held items, medicine) Fixes *Changed the way Snore works *Multi-turn moves now cannot miss on their preparation turns. *Modified Sand Veil to Generation 5 percentage *Removed unnecessary message when Moxie activates at max Attack *Removed Metronome (held item) activation message *Yawn no longer works against Pokémon that are already statused. *Fixed Sucker Punch *Fixed Perish Song *Fixed Facade *Fixed Whirlwind and similar moves selecting the same Pokemon *Fixed Tailwind not fading *Fixed Hyper Cutter working on self-inflicted stat drops *Fixed Metronome (move) *Fixed multi-turn moves not resetting when they fail *Fixed False Swipe KOing Pokémon when boosted by Technician. *Sturdy now completely blocks OHKO moves. *Fixed EVs over-capping *Fixed items running at end of turn (Leftovers, etc.) *Fix to breeding environments *Language fixes Version 3.3.8 Released December 25, 2014. Changes *Added Marill *Added Azumarill *Added Corsola *Added Natu *Added Xatu *Added Pineco *Added Forretress *Added Shuckle *Added Tyrogue *Added Celebi *Added Christmas gifts Fixes *Fixed a crash with riding Pokemon on servers *Fixed ranch blocks not unlocking Pokémon on destruction Version 3.3.7 Released December 18, 2014. Changes *Reverted DawnDusk ore textures to its textures from 3.3.6. Fixes *Bug fixes Version 3.3.6 Hotfix Released December 16, 2014. Changes *Changed DawnDusk ore textures to former Dawn and Dusk Stone ore. Fixes *DawnDusk Ore no longer crashes players. Version 3.3.6 Released December 15, 2014. Changes *Added Entei *Added Raikou *Added Suicune *Added Adaptability *Added Anger Point *Added Defeatist *Added Flash Fire *Added Limber *Added Natural Cure *Added Poison Heal *Added Prankster *Added Regenerator *Added Solar Power *Added Technician *Added Volt Absorb *Added Water Absorb *Added DawnDusk ore *Added Dawn Stone shard *Added Dawn Stone *Removed Dawn Stone ore *Removed Dusk Stone ore *Added configuration option to disable ranch crafting while allowing breeding *Added configuration option to spawn Gem shrines *Updated textures to Evolution Stone ores *Trainer editor now allows 2 types of custom Steve textures, player name or resource pack *Dawn spawns (Pokémon and blocks) now actually spawn *Adjusted Sableye diamond drop rate *Added a flying model to Lugia to fix the idle animation when flying *Ranch blocks now stay above ground when they have eggs, regardless of player distance *Updated language files Fixes *Fix to Shell Bell boosting HP above maximum *Fix to Life Orb giving incrementing boosts *Fix to Trick Room and weather lasting forever *Fix to Toxic Spikes not poisoning new Pokémon *Fix to Future Sight never hurting the opponent *Fix to Outrage/Petal Dance lasting too long *Fix to statuses firing after death *Fix to Leech Seed reviving the dead *Fix to Rest succeeding if attempted by a sleeping Pokemon via Sleep Talk *Fix to confusion damage being incorrectly calculated *Fix to Magnet Rise/Smack Down not working together *Fix to Sturdy surviving Explosion *Fix to Punishment having power 200 at all times *Fix to Brine boosting the opponents attack instead *Fix to Whirlwind/Roar/etc. giving players a choice of Pokémon *Fix to stats reducing before damage (Overheat, etc.) *Fix to Heal Bell/Aromatherapy not working *Fix to Inner Focus not working *Fix to Belly Drum not maxing attack *Fixed Berries being consumed to no effect (-EV berries used at 0 EVs) *Fixed Berries requiring full change amount to occur to take effect (-EV Berries not setting EVs to 0 when EVs are 1-9) *Fixed vitamins being consumed to no effect (+EV vitamins used at >100 EVs) *Fixed vitamins requiring full change amount to occur to take effect (+EV vitamins not setting EVs to 100 when used when EVs are 91-99) *Berries and vitamins now display notice when use failed *Berries and vitamins no longer consumed when use failed *Fixed minor graphical nuances in the choose attack screen *Fixed another burn bug *Fixed new PC duplication bug on laggy servers *Fixed crash in choose Pokémon screen when clicking empty slot *Fixed crash bug in replace attack when forgetting last learned attack in battle *Fixed Coil self-targeting *Fixed starter screen "Comming Soon" to "Coming Soon" Version 3.3.5 Released November 29, 2014. Changes *Added Lugia *Added Dunsparce *Added Hitmontop *Added Kingdra *Added Mantine *Added Slowking *Added Dusk Stone *Added Dusk Stone Ore *Added Dusk Stone Shard *Added Razor Claw *Added configuration option to allow despawning of a wild Pokemon on loss or flee *Removed Gem structures *Updated Ledyba, Ledian and Crobat to animations *Changed Ledian and Ledyba to flying spawns *Made Riolu spawn again *Changed Chandelure evolution to use Dusk Stone *Added Weavile evolution by Razor Claw *Decreased Legendary spawn rate *Tweaked surf/fly interaction *Adjusted the speed of Ledyba and Ledian Fixes *Players riding Pokémon that are in turn riding minecarts no longer tick down Eggs. *Evolution stones render properly again. *Fixed potential crash if baby form wasn't added in when parents were for incense babies Version 3.3.4 Released November 14, 2014. Changes *Added Sneasel *Added Weavile *Added Murkrow *Added Honchkrow *Added Phanpy *Added Donphan *Added Houndour *Added Houndoom *Added Hidden Cube *Added Hidden Door *Added Hidden Iron Door *Added Hidden Pressure Plate *Updated Cyndaquil, Quilava and Typhlosion to *Updated Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium to Fixes *Fixed all Pokémon inheriting AncientPower as an Egg move *Fixed all baby form Pokémon Egg move lists Version 3.3.3 Released October 31, 2014. Changes *Added The Spectral Jeweller *Added Gem structures *Added Aipom *Added Teddiursa and Ursaring *Added Smeargle *Added Skarmory *New voices **Bastiodon **Bisharp **Blastoise **Croconaw **Dragonite **Elekid **Feraligatr **Golem **Grovyle **Ledyba **Lickitung **Magmar **Mr. Mime **Munchlax **Pinsir **Poliwhirl **Poliwrath **Rhyhorn **Turtwig **Venusaur *Trainers no longer try to initiate battle when Trainer editor is in hand. *Moved all NPCs onto shared renderer via INPC Fixes *Breeding now uses correct Legendary Egg configuration option (not spawning option). *PC doesn't clear as often *Reduced packets for PC *Computer can now work in fully offline mode. *Ranch checks for player being online before creating entities. *Null pointer exception fix *Configuration descriptions fixed *Fixed PokéChecker rename checks *Fixed right-click and throw TM exploit for using a TM more than once *Asleep/paralyzed Pokemon, bosses and Trainer Pokémon cannot flee. *Trainers no longer spam a ton of Pokemon in some cases. *Fixed Shell Bell and modified methods for postProcessAttack Version 3.3.2 Released October 24, 2014. Changes *Added Cleffa *Added Delibird *Added Hoothoot and Noctowl *Added Remoraid and Octillery *Added Qwilfish *Added Misdreavus *Added Isi's Golden Hourglass *Added Isi's Silver Hourglass *Added Liechi Berry *Added Ganlon Berry *Added Salac Berry *Added Petaya Berry *Added Apicot Berry *Added Starf Berry *Added Figy Berry *Added Wiki Berry *Added Mago Berry *Added Aguav Berry *Added Iapapa Berry *Added Immunity *Added Iron Barbs *Added Marvel Scale *Added Sand Force *Added Sand Rush *Config option added for player list *Added config option to disable starter screen *Added config option for steps per Egg cycle *Breeding parameters are now all configurable *Moved breeding over to a world time tick so that if the block is unloaded or the player is offline the Pokemon will still go through breeding steps *Changed all spaces in registrations to underscores *Wild Pokémon heal upon battle start. *Eggs no longer can be sent into battle. *Move PP now shows properly when inspecting a Pokémon. *Ores now glow! *Made tab menu act like the original *Added targeting GUI and packet support *If a player has no able Pokémon they won't be targeted by aggressive Pokémon *Player list buttons centered *Mob spawners will now only spawn pigs. *Poké Ball tweaks *Added missing overrides for updating to 1.8 *Added an off switch to spawners when spawn number set to 0 to force them not to operate *Reset breeding time on Egg creation *Can now start battles with player-owned Pokemon *Ranch blocks now extended out to having a base class and two extended classes for multiplayer ranch blocks *Now overlapping inheritance doesn't occur (HP from mother + HP from father) *Both held power items are used for inheritance, unless they are the same then random parent chosen *Updated French translation *Updated Chinese Traditional translation Fixes *Trainer editor screen now takes only English move names for a Pokémon's moves as there is no reverse look up in lang for other languages. *Fix to broken logic in ranch block; ranch blocks now break as they should. *Fixes to the mechanical anvil. *Shift-click fix for the mechanical anvil. *Fix to Eggs counting cycles down every step *Crash fix for Player list *Facade fix *Fixed Icicle Crash to physical *Fixed Poké Ball animations *Fixed up some aggression settings for after battle end *Fixed /breed command slot recognition *Moved intPercent for passing down Ability to a variable *Fix the long-going super speedy Pixelmon when animal spawning is disabled *Updated references to EntityPixelmon for models (statue fix) *Friend Ball fixed up *Fixed loss of the originalTrainer tag if a Pokemon was in a ranch block *Fix to crash on battle query screen with GS Ball *Fixed up some initiate battle message translation issues *Fixed up player targeting head location *Fix to translations in the Pokédex and survival inventory right-click *Fixed being able to self-target Version 3.3.1 Hotfix Released October 10, 2014. Fixes *Riding crash fixed. Version 3.3.1 Released October 9, 2014. Changes *Added Insomnia & Magma Armor Abilities *Added nice new player list interface (replaces tab overlay) *Added configuration option to disable Trainer battle EXP gain *Added Flame Orb and Toxic Orb *Added mechanical anvil *Pixelmon now completely compatible with Schematica *Adjusted Pidgey's flying model Fixes *Egg moves now work. *Made compatible with Java 1.6 *Statues no longer disappear for only the player who left-clicked *Made it so if a player logs off their ranch Pokemon are retrieved *Reworked Poké Ball model loading *Altered name matching in EnumPokemon to ignore the "-" in Porygon-Z when matching *Redid ChooseMoveSet GUI, now scrolls *Renamed GuiPokemonList to ChooseMoveset *Cleaned up and fixed /breed *Made compatible with Java 1.6 *Fixed a PC crash when clicking too far right *Fixed being able to send out an Egg in battle again *GUI fix for new Poké Balls *Possible fix with AIWander *Fixed Quick Ball outside of battle *Fixed Sturdy battle error *Fixed OreDict compatibility properly *Fixed NEI for good *Fix to Pokemon PC boxes being reassigned once Pokemon spawned outside *Fix to being able to send out Egg if swapped into selected slot *Fix to drop/pick items from anvil or ranch block *Fixed Egg move lookup on Egg creation *Fix to ranch block highlighting *Fix to setparty *Fix to Egg counting when player entity switches *Bunch of fixes and catches for some crash bugs and console error reports *Fixed a crash on placing ranch blocks *Fixed up a console error on destroying ranch block *Fixed /breed to use right user-input positions *Fixed drops not happening if one drop on list threw exception (now all non-errored ones drop) *Fixed entry on drop list where sugar cane tried to drop as block instead of item, causing exception on Farfetch'd *Fixed Pursuit priority in database *Added level spawn data to Crawdaunt *Added riding offsets to Crawdaunt *Added Corphish→Crawdaunt evolution conditions *Fixed to breeding Shiny rate — now takes into account if original Trainers are different (double Shiny rate) *Fix to loading Pay Day Version 3.3.0 Released October 3, 2014. Changes *Added Corphish and Crawdaunt *Updated Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur *Added new models and animations for Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot *Added ranch block model with animation *Added chisel *Added bronze, silver and gold textures to statues *Added Sport Ball *Added Quick Ball *Added Lure Ball *Added Park Ball *Added Cherish Ball *Added GS Ball *Added Destiny Knot *Added ranch upgrade item allowing extension of the ranch area *Added ranch upgrades to boss drops *Added Thai language *Rescaled Abra line *Rescaled Wartortle and Squirtle *Rescaled Charmander and Charmeleon *Optimized model bone indexing *Update client side PP on use *Removed Trainers from pokespawn *Added multi-line battle chat rendering *Started work on new statue maker with a cut down entity statue class to save calculations *Statues now float in air. *Updated language file to reflect differences in code *Net Ball should now have the right bonus. *Moved items into appropriate tabs *PokéLoot converted to UUIDs *Better storage method for claimers *Moved language files to new submodule *Update to main language files *Update to Chinese Traditional language files *Update to Italian language files *Update to Spanish language files Fixes *Fixed Rufflet and Braviary *Beedrill, Rayquaza and Weedle are no longer invisible. *Fixed up statue registration *Tidied up entity code *EvStore clean up *Fix to a battle "ArrayOutOfBounds" *Hotbar now no longer disappears when dying in battle or during evolution. *Fixed up Trainer greeting message being sent on battle start *Fixed moves not staying ordered (in appearance) when swapping them in changing screen *Fix to evolving by biome lookup *Fix to spawn location statue being available in spawners *Fix to the bottom pixel of PC no longer selects the 29th position Pokemon *Fixed a failure with Sucker Punch *Fixed transparency on GuiAcceptDeny *Fixed "fainted" position in PokéChecker *Fixed up Life Orb message *Fix to a PC usage crash *Fixed a PC crash when clicking far right on party *Fix to a held item bug Version 3.2.9 Released September 20, 2014. Changes *Added Chatot *Added Swablu *Added Altaria *Added Absorb Bulb *Added Muscle Band *Heaps of optimizations for rendering/animation *SMD animation moved over to world tick *Removed a lot of unneeded GL calls from SMD rendering *Spawner GUI Redone *Updated database for Swablu, Altaria and Chatot *Updated riding points for Staraptor *Updated Pixelmon table for Swablu, Altaria and Chatot *Added evolution conditions for Swablu *Fixed riding offsets for Staraptor and Altaria *PP for moves update upon switch. *''Minecraft'' items now display name properly in boss drops. *Bosses no longer initiate battle with other Pokemon. *Overlay adjusted for level 100 Pokemon *Most of the attack text now translatable *Updated Spanish translation *Updated Chinese Traditional translation Fixes *Baton Pass lang fix *Boss Trainer level fix *Trainer editor fix *HM naming fix *PokéChest message fix *Fixed Spearow's scale * fix with held items *Potion healing effect fixed Version 3.2.8 Released September 12, 2014. Changes *Added Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor *Magnet as an accessory *Replaced system exits with the Forge-friendly variant *Added some Ranch language strings *Life Orb now rounds down rather than to the nearest 0.5 *Added French updated translation *Gems buffed from 30% to 50% *Finalized statistics removal *Added config option to make Pixelmon spawners either Creative or op only Fixes *Texture/name of Metal Coat fixed *Allow for Trainers to be spawned again *Spawner AI fixed *Shell Bell no longer heals dead Pokemon Version 3.2.7 Released September 4, 2014. Changes *Added type-boosting held items *Added Life Orb *Remade struc command so it's more suited for testing (preserves original) *Optimized Gem code *Optimized incense code *Various code optimization *Change to naming for easier interaction with side mods *Vitamins + Berries added to PokéLoot/boss drop list *Removed static model option; all models are now separate instances so that animation switching can work *Rescaled Butterfree and Metapod *Reworked animation for Butterfree * now clone on generation, preserving all common information so that common animations work *OBJ/Techne models are reverted to the old static way *Updated spawn biomes for Braviary line *Tweaked bone linking in SMDs *Added animations for Voltorb and Electrode *Clarified difference between damage dealt and received modifiers for status *Added some gender-specific Pokémon cries *Started work on the ranch GUI *Added some ranch language strings Fixes *Fixed Trick Room move *Fix to allow item names in Trainer editor winning drops *Fix to mail appearance *Fix PokéChest sending wrong messages for items found *Fixed Cell Battery not being consumed upon use *Fix to IV display *Fix to Flying Gem and Acrobatics use *Fix to Smack Down damage calculation *Smack Down now works on Pokemon with Levitate *Fairy Gem no longer in boss drops *Being burned now reduces physical damage dealt *Update to moves that fail when awake in database * fix to Sturdy *Forced genderless for genderless Pokemon *Fixes to Sleep Talk Version 3.2.6 Released August 29, 2014. Changes *Added Rufflet, Braviary *Added the nine incenses *Added Gems *Added config option for statue textures *Updated Caterpie, Metapod and Butterfree (Butterfree's animation swap isn't working) to *Added new SMD animations for Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise *Fixed bounding boxes on Arbok, Ekans, Dragonair, Dratini, Gyarados *Added Rufflet, Spinarak, Wailmer evolution data *Aggressive Pokemon from spawners will no longer target other Pokemon (only players) *Hooked new flying database parameters into flying AI *Changed rendering of statues, removing animations and particle effects and removing the texture *Pixelmon spawner language correction *Updated language with new items *Animation timing tweaks *If boss Trainers' Pokémon movesets are set, they will not be reloaded on battle start *Added aluminium ingots and bauxite ore to the ore dictionary *Removed some stray debug messages Fixes *Trader fixes *Trader GUI fix *Trader yes/no dialogue fixed (Server side issue still present) *GUI Fix to Spawners, beginning of new camera *Fix PP not changing on PokéChecker GUI *Removed line from pokespawn to allow for statues to work *Fixed a crash when flying parameters aren't set for a flying Pokemon *Fix to a crash where turn list is reduced mid-turn *Fix held icon for mail *Fixed riding/swimming for Wailord line *Fixed an issue where battles could fail to be initialised and then would spam the console *Fixed bug with Oran, Leppa and Rawst Berries not being removed upon consumption. *Language fixes Version 3.2.5 Released August 24, 2014. Changes *Wild Pokemon fleeing is now configurable (off by default) Fixes *Combusken, Spearow and Torchic resized *Air-persistent Pokémon no longer fall out of the sky *Fixed an issue where battles could fail to be initialised and then would spam the console *Trader fixes *Removed line from pokespawn to allow statues to work *Spawners no longer change Pokémon after new Pokémon are implemented. Version 3.2.4 Released August 22, 2014. Changes *Added Wailmer and Wailord *Added Ariados and Spinarak *Added new Spearow model *Added French and Japanese translations in *Added new render distance weight to config *Added vitamins *Added picking moves based on type *Added a flee chance to wild Pokémon **Added extra boost to flee chance for higher level difference **Added fleeing reduction if opponent Pokémon is low *Added model smoothing as a config option *New flying AI *New AI for choosing moves *Pokespawn now supports multiple dimensions *Added check for multi-turn moves to make sure PP goes down if the opponent faints earlier in the move sequence *Buff from old Running Boots no longer applies when held in hand *Linked up translations for TMs/HMs *Updated animations for Torchic, Combusken and Blaziken *Updated animations for Drifblim and Drifloon *Smoothed Drifblim and Drifloon *Removed Y component of render distance calculation for birds that are flying *Reduced number of Pokémon that can spawn in a single chunk *Tweak to music ticking *Made Struggle typeless *Added Shiny rate to the config *Added auto-battler for AFK players, causing the AI to take over players in battle if no player input is made for a specified amount of time **Disabled by default in config *Added config option to specify which dimensions Pokémon can spawn in. Fixes *Fixed Rayquaza spawning in Sunflower Plains *Preserve moves after evolution *Fixed moveset not refreshing when changing Pixelmon view *Corrected chat for multiple hit moves *Fixed super effective chat lines for moves that return attackHandled true *Fixed Substitute not fading *Fixed Leaf Stone ore and colour issue with the spawner GUI *Fixed small possible Pokéchest issue (similar to Trainer crash) *Fix to fog crash when reloading while mounted in the air *Fixed an issue with level detection *Fix to Mareep rendering in evolution *Fixed a crash from certain IDs being put into drop list for Trainers *Fixed darkening of Pokédex when a downpour was on *Fix to Pokémon re-positioning after a failed capture outside of battle. *Fix to NPC trade packet *Fix to a Transform crash Version 3.2.3 Released August 8, 2014. Changes *Added new AI for swimming, flying, spawners *Added changing fog when riding a Pokémon underwater *Implementation of mail Fixes *Fixed crash when inventory is full *Changed Magikarp swim speed to 0.6 *Delay caused by a spammed request for the battle GUI to open **Added a one second delay to counteract and allow the message to be received *Suppressed UUID exceptions caused by getOwner *Small unnecessary recursion removed (setHealth) *Provided a battleEnded check before checking the status of the Pixelmon *A Pixelmon that has run is considered dead, as it is no longer an entity, but in the Poké Ball (NBT). *Fixed Trainer Pixelmon fainting when killing a wild Pokémon *Held item fix for old files *Fixed Pokémon translations in fainted messages etc. *Fixed a held item dupe bug *Make move changes without the GUI closing possible. *Fixed the ch_TW lang file (Chinese Traditional) *Glitch was caused by putting all of the player's held item stack into the Pixelmon's held item, but only removing a single stack size from the player's held item. **Fixed by only allowing a single item of the player's stack to be placed *Fixed aggressive boss battle initiation *Moved battle controller setters to after boss stuff Version 3.2.2 Released July 31, 2014. Fixes *Pokémon no longer only know Tackle. Version 3.2.1 Released July 31, 2014. Changes *New models/Pokémon **Riolu **Lucario **Weedle **Kakuna **Beedrill *New animations **Charmander **Charmeleon **Charizard **Rayquaza *Right-clicking an orb shows how many more kills are needed *Added the following Items: **Pomeg Berry **Kelpsy Berry **Qualot Berry **Hondew Berry **Grepa Berry **Tamato Berry **Dragon Scale *New /setparty command */struc command now gives more details if it fails. Fixes *Coloring stats according to nature fixed *NEI now works with Pixelmon. *Server no longer hangs when Pokémon falls to the void in battle. *Pokemon health updates in battle GUI when healed. *Status ailments fixed *Crash fix when Pokémon has no swimming AI *OP permissions now working properly w/ spawners *Evolutions reset upon player death *Crash fix when choosing a Pokémon *Crash fix when switching Pokémon in PC *Filter Ability fixed *Spawn Trainers center on blocks *Fainting Pokémon name fix *Fix for when client and server were out of sync w/ interactions and shaking Database fixes *Fixed move priority for Roar/Whirlwind to -6 from -7 *Fixed Ice Shard damage to 40 from 50 *Updated Swords Dance to self-target *Added Riolu spawning (lvl 5-30) *Fixed Mud Shot lowering Speed *Fixed Shift Gear adding Attack correctly *Fixes to Running Shoes **Removed effects of environmental damage from boots (except if the damage breaks the boots before our onArmorTick hits) **Changed damage per unit of travel to 1 **Increased the max damage of the new shoes to 1000, so they allow 2000 blocks of travel distance before turning into old shoes *Removed Wide Guard TM *Fixed raw fish drops Fixes to spawning *Added packed ice to valid ground materials, allowing spawning in Ice Plains Spikes Version 3.2 Released July 17, 2014 Changes *Now on 1.7.10 *Colors now appear when inspecting a Pokémon's stats according to Nature. **Green means the stat is increased by the Nature **Red means the stat is decreased by the Nature Fixes *Other players can only use Potions on their own Pokémon. *Crash fix when removing statues *Further held item fixes *Pokémon no longer appear to glitch to the side when in the air & ridden. *Fixed nicknames not showing properly when a Pokémon faints *Running Shoes corrected *Trainers creating improperly fixed *Saving/loading issues fixed in singleplayer *Genders corrected to include genderless Pokémon Version 3.1.4 Released July 12, 2014. Fixes *Fixed issue with PC packets Version 3.1.3 Released July 12, 2014. Changes *Statues reworked slightly **Default to flying animation if available **Wings don't flap if it has a flying animation **No longer display (Wild) in their name **No longer have a health bar Fixes *Statues no longer appear to fall and glitch back up if spawned in the air. *Held items in battle fixed *Orb crash fixed *Flinching redone *Fleeing redone *Players now dismounted properly when ridden Pokémon is sent into battle *Learning moves mid-battle fixed *Pokémon reseting fixed Version 3.1.2 Released July 6, 2014. Changes *Low-res texture support **To turn these on, enable them in the pixelmon.cfg. *Many more fully-evolved Pokémon now spawn in the wild (Aggron, Blastoise, Blaziken, Charizard, Clefable, Ditto, Dragonite, Emboar, Empoleon, Feraligatr, Golurk, Infernape, Klinklang, Krookodile, Luxray, Magby, Meganium, Metagross, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Ninetales, Pidgeot, Reuniclus, Salamence, Samurott, Sceptile, Scolipede, Serperior, Swampert, Torterra, Typhlosion, Venusaur, Volcarona, Wigglytuff). *Shrines now spawn inside ornamental structures and in different biomes. Fixes *Metang no longer invisible *Choice items now reset properly. *Moves not doing damage sometimes fixed *Save issue with multiple singleplayer worlds fixed *Shrine corrections *Choice item calculations corrected *Fixed crash for checking if a Pokémon had an HM *PokéLoot now has Potions and Elixirs *Thunderpunch on Elekid/Electivire *Duplication on anvils fixed *Pokédex now works properly. *Crash when placing a block shortly after a battle fixed *Crash when watering a Apricorn tree fixed *Wild Pokémon no longer battle statues. *Trainer drops now properly stored *Flickering GUI fix upon level up and learning a move *Player stats rewritten. /pokestats and /resetpokestats *Pokémon properly place when force battled. *Boss loot crash fixed *Initiate battle w/ wild Pokémon message fixed *Pokémon's positions now reset when battle initiated *Evolutions cleared upon player log out *Structures now spawn properly. *Lucky Egg infinite battle bug fixed *Transform crash fixed *Crash with Apricorn trees fixed *Fix to biomes with null tags *Rock Climb HM can now be taught to more Pokémon. Version 3.1.1 Released July 1, 2014. Fixes *Milk from Miltank working properly */pokegive now works on console. *Fix to several messages *Inventory fix **This affected things such as placing blocks, picking up items/blocks, moving items, etc. *Drops fixed. This fixes the crashing issues caused when the game was adding items to your inventory (anvils, Apricorns, PokéLoot, Fossil cleaner, etc.). *Key bindings now work properly. *Fixed certain TMs that weren't working Version 3.1 Released June 28, 2014. Changes *Using Forge v10.12.2.1121 *Now on Minecraft 1.7.2 *Spawning system re-done **System redone to accommodate for new biomes and variations *All messages are now contained in a lang file. **Translations are now possible to do as a result of this. *Battle system rewritten **Switching out now occurs properly **Targeting moves now work properly **2v2 battles now possible **Use /pokebattle2 to start a 2v2 battle *New Poké Ball models *New animation for Poké Balls *Poké Balls no longer collide with or *New GUI on the side *EXP now awarded upon capture *Poké Ball in background is changed according to what the Pokémon was caught in. *Rare Candies are no longer used if Pixelmon can't level *Upgraded Anvil with sounds and config option for auto-replacing finished items *Anvil-finished items now go directly into inventory *Healers, when broken, now drop an aluminium plate *Config reworked **Shrines have a reusable config option **Now has description of settings *Gen 5 Badges added *Aluminium base added (3 aluminium ingots → 3 aluminium bases) *Boss loot is now a tier system **Orbs' drop chance lowered **Lower chance to get a Master Ball with lower tier bosses *Pixelmon statues implemented **Right-click a Pokémon while in creative (OP on SMP) to despawn **Use pokespawn to create one (/pokespawn statue) *All drops from non-boss Pixelmon now go into inventory **Now receive a message when you get something *All drops from PokéLoot now go into inventory *One new music track *Added new sounds for Poké Balls on capture and release *Added new sounds for healing table *New cries for the following Pixelmon: **Arcanine **Archeops **Archen **Chandelure **Clefairy **Clefable **Cottonee **Dewott **Eevee **Farfetch'd **Flygon **Gastly **Gengar **Grimer **Growlithe **Haunter **Hitmonlee **Hitmonchan **Horsea **Hypno **Kangaskhan **Lampent **Litwick **Muk **Nidoran♂ **Servine **Trapinch **Venomoth **Venonat **Vibrava **Yanma **Zorua *Added the following Abilities: **Battle Armor **Big Pecks **Blaze **Chlorophyll **Compound Eyes **Cute Charm **Damp **Drizzle **Drought **Dry Skin **Effect Spore **Filter **Flame Body **Guts **Hustle **Hyper Cutter **Intimidate **Keen Eye **Levitate **Moxie **Multiscale **Overgrow **Poison Point **Poison Touch **Pressure **Rain Dish **Rivalry **Rough Skin **Run Away **Sand Veil **Shed Skin **Shell Armor **Skill Link **Sniper **Snow Warning **Soundproof **Speed Boost **Static **Sturdy **Swarm **Swift Swim **Torrent **Wonder Guard Fixes *Pixelmon spawner now spawns on snow *Original trainer now set when Pokémon goes to the PC *Custom Trainers retain rotation upon server start/stop *Fix to negative XP with slow XP Pixelmon *Logging out/in in the Nether or End no longer creates a new save file *Friendship now resets upon trade *Trainers no longer disappear client-side *Shrines no longer usable when already full *No longer crash when has HM is required *Choice item stat calculation fixed *Wild Pokémon have PP restored after they win a battle *Flying Pixelmon in battle now stop **Also no longer appear to fall when stopped *Ice Shard and Icicle Crash corrections *Revives now properly work *Potions now actually heal *Save file loading fixed for SMP *Chance to stay paralysed lowered to 25% instead of 26% *Nicknames can no longer be extremely long. *Description for moves when learning a new move now fits in the GUI *Fixed partial trap moves (Fire Spin, etc.) *Fixed multiple-hit moves (DoubleSlap, etc.) *Fixed multi-turn moves (Fly, Dig) *Fixed SolarBeam needing to charge up during Sunny weather *Fixed the burn on switch bug *Fixed the Oran Berry *Fixed Mist *Fixed Facade *Fixed stat changes happening before the damage calculation *Fixed Overheat *Fixed Baton Pass not moving over the stat modifiers *Fixed Protect being able to be spammed without fail *Fixed Roar/Whirlwind/Dragon Tail *Fixed Substitute causing infinite waiting when status moves are inflicted. *Fixed Electro Ball *Fixed targets of moves (e.g., Defense Curl failing when the opponent is a Ghost type) *Fixed friendship resetting after the Friend Ball was used to capture on Eevee, etc. *Fixed Reflect *Fixed escaping not working when holding an item that isn't a Smoke Ball *Fixed flinching *Fixed Trick Room *Fixed having a Pokémon move space blank in the Trainer editor causing a crash when later spaces are not blank *Fixed burn not dropping the damage from physical moves *Fixed confusion not lasting for the right amount of time *Updated Flail's effect from Gen IV to Gen V Version 3.0.4 Released March 30, 2014. Changes *Removed DRM Version 3.0.3 Released March 28, 2014. Fixes *Ice and Moss Rocks fixed *Trainer vision fixed *No longer get a false positive for winning vs. Trainers *Fixed an issue with orbs only showing half full Version 3.0.2 Released March 12, 2014. Changes *Reworked Pokémon spawner block *Now has a set of different spawning routines selectable via a new button. Allows you to set it to different spawning modes, underwater, in air, air persistent, etc. *Tweaked Trainer editor **Standstill Trainers can no longer be pushed. **Standstill and engages Trainers don’t look around. *Made a bunch of Pokémon rideable *Bird shrine spawning is now on by default. *Flying Pokémon now kick you off if you fly into water and they can’t surf. *Added new Mewtwo model *New animations Fixes *Fixed Pokémon staying out after being deleted *Fixed spawner’s scrollbar *Fixed aggression settings in Pixelmon spawner *Fixed Apricorn trees glitching out and going invisible *Fixed Pokémon and Trainers initiating battle *Fixed Poliwhirl's and Magby’s evolutions *Fixed a severe CPU bug with Trainers *Multi-block item won’t be removed if failed to place in Survival. *Apricorns drop 1 block higher. *Fix to crash with evolution level with held item Pokémon if leveled without a held item *Fixed a tile entity crash *Fixed Legendary spawning to support those legendaries who spawned outside of daytime *Fixed Pidgey’s flying model's scale Version 3.0.1 Released February 18, 2014. Changes *Added config options to disable cloning machine and shrines *Made Trainers immune to most damage Fixes *Fixed a bunch of evolutions which weren’t firing (some held item, happiness and move evolution Pokémon) *Fixed a crash which could happen if a player had pre-2.5 Pokémon in their PC *Spawning is now better for a few Pokémon and some spawn that weren’t. *Fixed a crash when people tried to remove west-facing PCs from pre-3.0 maps by clicking top block *Fixed y spawn location crash *Fixed Mist being applied repeatedly when already applied *Fixed a Trainer crash *Built protection for a possible divide by zero in experience calculation Version 3.0.0 Released February 18, 2014. Changes *Pokémon models (95 New): Ampharos, Bagon, Bellossom, Bisharp, Blaziken, Blissey, Boldore, Carvanha, Chandelure, Chimchar, Cottonee, Crobat, Crustle, Combusken, Cryogonal, Dewott, Drapion, Duosion, Dwebble, Electivire, Emboar, Emolga, Galvantula, Gigalith, Girafarig, Gligar, Gliscor, Golett, Golurk, Groudon, Igglybuff, Infernape, Joltik, Klang, Klink, Klinklang, Krookodile, Kyogre, Lampent, Larvesta, Leavanny, Ledyba, Ledian, Litwick, Luxio, Luxray, Magby, Magmortar, Magnezone, Mamoswine, Minun, Monferno, Munchlax, Oshawott, Pachirisu, Pawniard, Pignite, Plusle, Politoed, Porygon-Z, Porygon2, Reuniclus, Rhyperior, Roggenrola, Sableye, Salamence, Samurott, Scizor, Scolipede, Sealeo, Serperior, Servine, Sewaddle, Sharpedo, Shelgon, Shinx, Sigilyph, Skorupi, Snivy, Solosis, Spheal, Stantler, Swadloon, Tepig, Torchic, Tropius, Venipede, Volcarona, Walrein, Whimsicott, Whirlipede, Wobbuffet, Yanma, Yanmega, Zoroark, Zorua. *Reworks (14): Bulbasaur, Gloom, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Lapras, Lunatone, Magnemite, Magneton, Pidgeot, Snorlax, Solrock, Venusaur, Vileplume, Wigglytuff *New animations: Anorith, Archen, Archeops, Electrode, Gliscor, Magnemite, Scyther, Scizor, Voltorb, Infernape, Blaziken *PC system reworked *Amount of PC boxes increased *Party now can be rearranged in the inventory *Shell Bell, Cell Battery, Metronome added *Pixelmon spawner added *Trainer editor added *Revives and Max Revives added *Added Sun Stone ore, shard and Stone *PokéLoot added into the main mod *Achievements *Legendary birds quest *Orbs added *Shrine spawning *New battle stats (/stats, /statsreset) *Rarity system added for boss drops *HMs added *Caught icons added to Pixelmon while in battle *Air persistence re-added *Cloning machine added *Trader, Fossil machine, cloning machine, Apricorn trees, and PCs are now considered to be multi-block *Dubious Disc, Electirizer, Magmarizer, Metal Coat, King’s Rock, Protector, Up-Grade, and Razor Fang added *Spawning completely overhauled *Several new items added for later use Fixes *Multiple battle items fixed *Blizzard, Hurricane moves fixed to not hit 100% unless condition met *Tile entities no longer tick when not needed *Choice items now work properly *No more kicking for standing on apricorn trees *Chat in battle fixed up slightly *Fixed some name bugs with /pokegive and /pokespawn *Evolutions and learning moves on evolution fixed *Some minor experience glitches fixed Version 2.5.7 Released December 7, 2013. Fixes *Fixed a glitch in rarity calculations for spawning *Fixed a glitch where null rarity Pokémon could spawn Version 2.5.6 Released December 4, 2013. Changes *Legendaries now spawn again. Fixes *Fixed Pokémon falling through the world *Fixed a duplication glitch where the owner variable was getting lost (on heal or death or similar) *Fixed various flying offsets *Fixed Pokémon spawning in places they shouldn't be and with wrong rarities *Fixed glitch where throwing a Poké Ball at a Pokémon in battle and failing allowed other players to then engage that Pokémon Version 2.5.5 Released December 2, 2013. Fixes *Fixed ID tag floating around in save files which was causing a crash *Fixed saving tag in computer *Re-linked a few textures Version 2.5.4 Fixes *Fix to ID assignment to Pokémon coming from previous version save files (no more crashing) *Re-added new database fixes from 2.5.3 (plus some more) *Fixed a crash due to mist *Removed a duplication glitch Version 2.5.3 Released December 1, 2013. Changes *Whole new ID system *Added support for ModBlocker *Shiny Pokémon do not get engaged in wild battles Fixes *Thawing effect *Recoil ignoring opponent's fainting (giving greater recoil) *Small trading fix *Thrash *Magnet Rise *Baton Pass *Light Screen & Safeguard *All entry hazards (Spikes, Stealth Rock, etc.) *Last Resort *PP taking too much when using multi-turn attacks, amongst other issues. *Rapid Spin *All partially trapping moves. *Dig, Bide, etc. failing against Flying/Ghost-types during preparation turns. *Experience not being updated properly after battle. *Wailmer Pail bug *Experience display bug *Experience awarding bug *ID bugs causing mysterious swaps of Pokémon in party (It's finally fixed!) *Online freezing bug *GUIBattle screen 'bug' *Server crashing bug *Trainer bug making all Pokémon not heal *Trading issues Version 2.5.2 Released November 29, 2013. Fixes *Fix to a bunch of evolutions not happening at the right level or not at all *Mewtwo can now learn TMs. *Fix to SolarBeam *Fix to sounds not playing in multiplayer *Battles can no longer be forced during evolution animation. Version 2.5.1 Released October 31, 2013. Changes *Updated to Minecraft 1.6.4 *New GUI: **Boss drops **Battle query **Evolution **Starter screen *New camera system for battles and evolution *Riding speed now based on Pokémon's speed stat *New command “pokegive”: (/pokegive PlayerName PokémonName s lvl''...) *Added level switch to pokespawn *New database with new driver; it all comes in the one zip now and extracts at run time. *Pokémon can now have separate models for flying and standing/walking. *Global battle statuses added *Generations can be turned off and on in the pixelmon.cfg. *Packets are now sent partially. *New Pokemon: Aron, Aggron, Bayleef, Beldum, Chikorita, Chinchou, Croconaw, Cyndaquil, Drifblim, Drifloon, Elekid, Feraligatr, Girafarig, Grotle, Grovyle, Lairon, Lanturn, Marshtomp, Meganium, Metagross, Metang, Mudkip, Quilava, Rayquaza, Sceptile, Swampert, Torterra, Totodile, Treecko, Turtwig, Typhlosion and Wynaut *Updated models: Blastoise, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Electrode, Flygon, Magikarp, Miltank, Pikachu, Pidgey, Psyduck, Raichu, Squirtle, Voltorb and Wartortle *New animations: Charizard and Rayquaza *New voices: Alakazam, Croconaw, Drowzee, Electabuzz, Feraligatr, Psyduck, Scyther, Venusaur and Weezing *Animation fixes: Goldeen, Jigglypuff, Lapras, Onix and Swinub *More held items *New sound code which allows multiple cries for Pokémon, as well as separate cries for males and females *Improved bosses: **Added new boss type (green) **Bosses now fully uncatchable **Max level cap removed **Green = +5 **Blue = +10 **Red = +20 **Yellow = +40 **Bosses only drop items in battle. **Boss drops now drop directly into the players inventory. **Bosses are immune to all non-battle damage. Fixes *Evolution now happens after a battle and move learning happens after evolution. *Saving system; should be far faster and not slow down as more people are on a server *Pokémon being gone forever once thrown into the Void *Tweaked confusion self-attack chance calculation *Inventory extension going dark when held item equipped *Optifine issue with initialising of tile entity *Pokemon can now be ridden underwater. *Saving will now happen for player data on all forms of disconnects (kicks included). *Fixed the issue with servers *PokéChecker fixed *Running Shoes now use a direct modification of player attributes rather than potion effect. *Fixes to riding offsets *Fixed a number of crashes of one GUI trying to open on top of another one *Added new detection for GUI being open to prevent battles starting when one is *Magikarp goes sideways when on land. *EV items give EVs at level 100. *Pokémon were duplicating on force battle. *Moves are now learned if evolution is cancelled. *Status moves now can hit. *Fixed moves: Crush Grip, Foul Play, Future Sight, Revenge, Substitute and Spite *Leaf Stone now changes colour depending on biome *Removed orbs/shrines from creative menu *Opponent's face now shows in accept/deny screen. *Fixed bunch of invisible models *Music renormalised to -10 db *Increased Fossil and Fire Stone spawn chance by 50% Version 2.3.1 Released August 10, 2013. Fixes *Fixed saving of Pokémon in server situations where disconnect occurred before save tick *Fixed rods dropping too often and glitch where Fisherman would not disappear on defeat *Fixed max health being incorrectly stored in Pokémon from old saves on Bukkit servers Version 2.3 Released August 9, 2013. Changes *Updated ''Minecraft version **Now using Minecraft 1.6.2 **Updated to Forge v9.10.0.799 *Kangaskhan, Rhydon, Parasect, Mewtwo, Lickitung, Dewgong and Poliwrath added *New Rattata model *Fixes to Porygon model *Fixed Fearow flapping *Updated flapping/wing animations *Updated worm/snake/serpent animations *Updated Onix animation *Updated Seadra *Updated Squirtle *Updated Charmander *Updated Abra and Cloyster skeletons *Added moves Aqua Ring, Baton Pass, Beat Up, Crush Grip, Electro Ball, Last Resort, Metronome, Endeavor, Wake-up Slap, Low Kick, Spite and Transform *Added new items: old Running Shoes, new Running Shoes, Wailmer Pail, Old Rod, Good Rod and Super Rod *Apricorn trees now hard as *Apricorn trees now drop logs. *Fossils now spawn more frequently. *New textures for Moss Rock and Ice Rock hand-held items *New recipes: old Running Shoes recipe, new Running Shoes recipe, Wailmer Pail recipe and Old Rod recipe *Boss Pokémon now have colored models. *Spawned structures now can have tile entities with them. *Spawned structures now clear areas for themselves to spawn. *New commands: /pokeheal, /pokebattle and server log notifications for all commands *Added config option to prevent Poké Balls from being thrown from hotbar *Added config setting for entity nameplate render distance (Trainers, NPCs, Pokémon) *Added config option to disable rare candy crafting *Added support for OBJ models on Pixelmon *Moved Trainers under NPC category, added NPCType variable *Added Doctor NPC class *Enabled the spawning of custom structures *Removed “Legendary” as a type of boss mode classification *Added global status for moves using weather, etc *Added functions to control focal point of battle camera during battle *Battle camera now remembers if GUI was hidden on start of battle. Fixes *Fixed many moves *Fixed EV training items not adding bonus EV points *Fixed EV points having no limit *Fixed EV points not being added when Pokémon levels up from the victory *Fixed aggressive Pokémon re-initializing battle immediately after a successful escape *Fixed owned Pokémon not despawning if their owner is not online *Fixed bug allowing owned Pokémon to be captured when owner not online *Fixed boss Pokémon retaining boss status when captured, even if sent to PC *Fixed Pixelmon blocks rotation *Fixed having more than one primary status effect at one time (sleep + paralyze, etc.) *Fixed multiple chat outputs during battle of “Your fainted!” *Fixed battle camera shaking violently on fainting *Fixed battle camera being located in unloaded chunk *Fixed Pokémon in battle being located in last used location *Changed battle camera on player to first person mode *Active Pokémon now retrieved at end of battle *Player death during battle now ends battle *Player logout/disconnect now ends battle *Fixed party GUI not appearing if player died during battle *Improved failure messages for status effect inflicting moves *Improved failure message for failed moves Version 2.2.1 Released May 24, 2013. Fixes *Fixed crash bug when evolving an Eevee near a Moss/Ice Rock on a server *Fixed a weird behaviour with the side bar's first position getting overwritten by a Pokémon that the player was battling with Version 2.2 Released May 23, 2013. Changes *Grimer, Bastiodon, Hitmonchan, Hypno, Rampardos, Zapdos, Moltres, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Muk, Rhyhorn, Jynx, Mr. Mime, Seel, Machoke, Weepinbell, Exeggcute, Victreebel, Articuno, Golduck, Nidorino, Pinsir, Onix (no animation), Leafeon, Glaceon, Machamp, Machop, Nidoking, Exeggutor, Ditto, Seadra, Porygon, Nidoran♂, Electabuzz, Carracosta, Magmar, Nidoqueen, Nidorina, Tirtouga and Magneton added. *Aerodactyl, Ninetales, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Charizard, Growlithe, Squirtle, Arcanine, Bulbasaur, Abra and Ponyta remade *Moved to 1.5.2 *Updated method for downloading database to mask the URL for the download through our server *Added more exception handling specifically for the odd case in which a player disconnects during an operation which is affecting their save *Added catches for more possible crashes in battles *Extended Pixelmon API for Xwaffle's achievements side mod *Heaps more animation code including wings, arms, leg modules and more *Fire Stone ore moved to the rooves of caverns with lava in them *Pokémon with no spawn info will now only spawn on grass (stopping them spawning in buildings etc.). *A number of moves added *New flying AI *Pokédex updates on Pokémon evolution and trade *Healer retrieves Pokémon as they are placed on it *Added error reporting switch in config, off by default, will only report critical errors if off *Fixed EV-adjusting items not giving correct EV boost *Fixed statuses all reverting to burn when Pokémon are retrieved and sent out *Added API stuff for new events *Added register to Pokédex on trade *Added clearing function when player enters world *Added evolution rocks. Must be within 10 blocks of them when Eevee levels up *Bosses reworked - no longer have a set level, level is set when engaged in battle, set to be a certain number of levels above the highest level Pokémon in the team *Increased rate of hammer decay *Reduced Leaf Stone ore spawn *Reworked player connection code Fixes *Fixed disconnecting from a server and the side-bar disappearing *Fixed bug in base stat loading which reduces memory used by Pixelmon entities by 10x *Fixed Potions applied to Pokémon crashing the game *Fixed wrong location bug *Fixed recharging moves *Increased Badge stack size *Normalized size of Pokémon in Pokédex and fossil machine *Fixed rendering of held item when moving in PC *Fix to Disable not always being reset after battle *Pokémon in battle should now properly be positioned if sent out. *TMs are now only removed if the move is learnt - canceling will not remove them. *TMs can now only be taught to owned Pokémon. Version 2.1.2 Released March 23, 2013. Fixes *Fixes for various crashes when people quit when riding *Fix to stat calculation, was resulting in stats that were a little low *Fix to music file finding *Fix to entity getting a very wrong location (will now unload said entity automatically) *Fix to mounting offsets - now takes into account growth and level, upcoming database updates will slowly add correct offsets for different Pokémon *Couple of move fixes *Further modification to bauxite generation, much lower amounts now Version 2.1.1 Released March 27, 2013. Fixes *Fix to bauxite generation - now spawns! Also spawns a little deeper than previously and over a wider vertical range *Fixed crash on sending a Pokémon out *Fixed infinite player loading loop crash Version 2.1 Released March 25, 2013. Changes *Update to MC 1.5 *Miltank can now drop . *Boss Pokémon are much more common. *Boss Pokémon now revert to normal Pokémon on capture. *Flaaffy, Tentacruel and Armaldo added (in the resources install) *Added Pokémon sounds *Added 2 tracks to the Pixelmon soundtrack Fixes *Disabled move switching inside PC *Friendship now limited to 0-255 *Anvils drop contents when destroyed. *Health bars now display actual health in battle. *Confusion no longer glitched Version 2.0.3 Released March 1, 2013. Changes *Trainers can now despawn if players move far enough away from them. *Trainers now get included in all spawning calculations (should now be properly representative of their rarity). Version 2.0.2 Released February 27, 2013. Fixes *Fix to crash in switching tabs in PokéChecker while using PC *Fix to air Pokémon not spawning (Pidgey, etc.) Version 2.0.1 Released February 27, 2013. Changes *Changed "spawn" command to "pokespawn" Fixes *Fix to Trainers not losing and despawning when being beaten *Fix to Trainer spamming 2 lines when switching Pokémon *Fix to crash in inventory when held item ID was changed between versions *Fix to PokéChecker escaping from PC when pushing escape *Fixed Shinies reverting on capture (due to lack of sync between client and server versions of the entity) *Fixed PC – will use a bit more network overhead but will be much more stable *Fix to crash bug from battles Version 2.0 Released February 22, 2013. Changes *Natures: all 25 Natures, should work identically to the Pokémon games, visible in the Pokémon summary screen *Growths: 7 different growths, impacts how big the Pokémon is and will be. Visible in the Pokémon summary screen *Bosses: 3 different types of bosses (uncommon, rare and legendary), each is bigger, stronger and much harder to catch than normal. Defeating them will cause them to drop rare items (TMs, Potions etc), Pokémon of the same evolutionary chain will spawn around them in larger groups. *Added Fossil cleaner: rotating machine, putting uncovered Fossils inside will clean them, making them ready for the Fossil machine. **Right-clicking it with a Fossil in hand will activate it and right-clicking it again will remove the cleaned Fossil when it’s stopped. }} *Everstone and other held items all now function correctly *Disabled damage from cactus and arrows on Pokémon *Streamlined and sped-up the spawning algorithms, things should be a bit smoother and use less cpu *New config options: allowRiding, allowPlanting, allowPVPExperience *Re-build of the battle system allowing generalised participants *Battle chat now uses nicknames *Moves coded: **Magnitude *5 new Trainers: Ornithologist, Bug Maniac, Firebreather, Little Boy Swimmer, Male Swimmer *19 new Pokémon: Clefable, Clefairy, Sandslash, Persian, Raticate, Aerodactyl, Bellsprout, Sandshrew, Fearow, Anorith, Archen, Poliwhirl, Cranidos, Shieldon, Archeops, Graveler, Gengar, Espeon, Cloyster, Nidoran♀ *New models: Magnemite, Charizard, Mareep, Zubat, Pidgey *Mareep can now be shorn; wool will regrow after time; use shears to shear. Fixes *Fossils for which the created Pokémon is not in game are not generated or findable in the world. *Nickname was being set when a Pokémon entered a PC (causing name kept on evolution). *Fixed a crash from new database retrieval method where download of database pointer returns null *Pokémon can no longer be sent out in battle when fainted or healed with Potions. *Fixed crash on closing trading GUI with button *Fixed Fossil machine display rendering through other object *Learning moves happens after evolution. *Evolution now happens back a level earlier. *Fixed crash from Pokémon riding minecarts *Fixed Pokédex in SMP *Fix to our y-rotation issues with Techne!!! – As a result a whole bunch of old models that had glitches now look right! *Water Pokémon no longer drown *Swimming Pokémon no longer jump up and down lots. *Fixed crash on picking a move that was empty in battle *Fixed being able to use an attack with no PP *Shinies will now stay Shiny upon capture Version 1.9.6 Released January 28, 2013. Changes *Added a Trainer rarity modifier in the config. This allows players to change the rarity of Trainers relative to Pokémon. Fixes *Fix to experience not being retained on retrieving and sending out *Fix to 2 battle crash bugs *Fixed Trainer rarity (someone had set the values too high) Version 1.9.5 Released January 26, 2013. Changes *Spawning now supports amphibious Pokémon. *Beginning of new skeletal animation system (won't see anything new at this stage, it just replaces the old code with a more generalised solution) *Super flat worlds now supported by spawning system *Creative tabs now support other mods. *Completely re-worked spawning, Pokémon should spawn underground, numbers should be easier to change in config Fixes *Fixed battle camera *Further tweaks to spawning *Fix to crash on level up in battle *Fix to battling system, built new counter and persistence system which works with the changes to battling made a few patches ago. *Re-pieced a number of Pokémon *Further fixes to Trade machine *Further fixes to Pokédex *Fix to infinite battle loop where you could find large bunches of items from a battle that had continued *Lots more fixes Version 1.9 Released January 5, 2013. Changes *Trade machine *Riding *Fossil machine *Fixed Pokédex *Aluminium (bauxite) Fixes *Lots of other fixes Version 1.8.6 Released December 6, 2012. Changes *TMs added into Creative menu–no way to get them into Survival just yet Fixes *Memory improvements for SMP Version 1.8.5 Released December 6, 2012. Version 1.8.3 Released November 19, 2012. Fixes *Fixed spawning problems (no land spawns and heaps of Trainers) *Further reduction to memory usage with less lag this time too Version 1.8.2 Released November 18, 2012. Fixes *Fixed Diglett crash *Pokémon should not take damage from being caught in blocks. *Fix to a server crash on spawning Version 1.8.1 Released November 16, 2012. Changes *Updated for 1.4.4 *Reduced memory consumption (may slow down initial world load times a bit) Fixes *Fixed Yawn server bug *Fixed waiting at Mojang screen *PokéChecker now is consistently bright on all screens and has a fixed move description box. Known bugs *Slowbro/Poké textures may not load on all machines. Version 1.8 Released November 10, 2012. Changes *GUI **Battle GUI: comes with new fully built bag system, move picking, Pokémon swapping, chat replacement and lots more **Extended inventory (Survival and Creative): New way of accessing Pokémon data and held items. Drop items onto held item slots to equip them and right-click on a Pokémon to access the new summary screens. **Summary screen (PokéChecker replacement): Now showing much more detail about a Pokémon's stats, attacks and happiness. Also allows re-arranging of moves, renaming and leveling disabling *16 new Pokémon: Alakazam, Chansey, Dragonite, Golem, Farfetch'd, Kadabra, Kingler, Meowth, Piloswine, Poliwag, Rapidash, Slowbro, Slowpoke, Spearow, Tangela, Venomoth, Venonat *2 re-done models: Ivysaur, Oddish *Heaps of battling enhancements and fixes to go along with the new battling GUI *Level-up screen showing stat increases *More Trainers *More Poké Balls *Heaps of Badges *Heaps more moves coded. *Re-worked capture algorithms to provide an experience closer to the games. Fixes *Aggressive Pokémon battle initiation has more checks for illegal battle starting. *Large bunch of crash bugs. *Rendering of screens that in the past were changed when raining or held item changed are now fixed. *Apricorns can now be placed. *Improved generation of Fire Stones and Leaf Stones. *Apricorns can now only be placed on the top of blocks. *A series of different infinite battle loop bugs. *Crash when accessing PC with null Pokémon (one caught from trainer, will now be deleted if encountered). Known bugs *Dull stats screen when not holding an item in the PokéChecker GUIs. *Slowbro/Poké textures may not load on. Version 1.7.6B Fixes *No more infinite Poké Balls in battle *Swinub's texture has been fixed. Version 1.7.6 Released October 2, 2012. Changes *More animations. *Reworked Wartortle model. *Trainers can now be spawned by the same spawn command as for Pokémon. *Freeze command for taking screenshots/videos. *Swinub, Dodrio (wasn't actually in 1.7.5). *Riding disabled due to it causing servers to crash. Fixes *Primeape now looks alright. *2 fixes to Poké Balls being used in battle crashing a server. Version 1.7.5 Released October 1, 2012. Changes *Friendship system (Umbreon will evolve with it)! *Hammer and anvil crafting system for Poké Balls! *Poké Balls now work in battle! *Apricorn trees *More Poké Balls: Heavy Ball, Level Ball, Love Ball, Moon Ball and Friend Ball (all are craftable but their recipes are secrets — all disc recipes follow the same pattern though: 3 in a row) *New Pokémon: Doduo, Vileplume *Gastly and Haunter reworked; new texture and particles. *Riding is half there. It is possible ride and move horizontally but jumping and flying are not in yet. *More animations. *Chance for Poké Balls that miss to break apart on hitting the ground. Bug fixes *PC will no longer appear black to some people. *Pokédex doesn't crash on selecting a Pokémon that isn't in game. *Evolution stone ore should now spawns in the right places. *All the crash bugs relating to inventory manipulation should be fixed. *Red Pokémon bug *Master Balls always catch. Version 1.7.2 Released September 18, 2012. Changes *Fire Stone generation added in *Changed Water Stone drops to shards *2 more Pokémon: Kabuto and Kabutops *Optional scaling in config file for Pokémon Fixes *Could not load move bug fixed *Internal server errors (for the most part) are gone. Coming soon *Throwable Poké Balls in battle Version 1.7.1 Released September 13, 2012. Changes *Added Nether support! *Added particle effects back in. This is for Gastly, Diglett/Dugtrio and Weezing/Koffing. Please test this in SMP. *Added milking back in for Miltank and Camerupt; try empty buckets on them *Added new "/spawn Pokémon s" command to spawn a Shiny of that species *Fixed a few more bugs *More item tweaks. Believe new potions/status healers/ethers can be used outside of battle *Umbreon added *New PC recipe added (no more dirty PCs): }} Version 1.7 Released September 9, 2012. Changes *Full entity rewrite, Pixelmon now takes a total of 3 entity IDs, forever banishing the looming shadow of Minecraft's hidden entity ID limit. *SMP much improved! Following the entity rewrite, SMP is now running much better and should give an equivalent experience as playing solo but with the added bonus of being able to battle friends! *A bunch more Pokémon, I believe the total is now up to 86! These include Lapras and Scyther among others. *Trainers re-implemented! Trainer code was rewritten á la Pokémon to use one entity and has been re-enabled for some more challenging and provoking competition. *Potions/Elixirs etc. Rodel has opened up his account with the addition of a bunch more Potions, Elixirs and status ailment healing items for use in and out of battle. *New capture animation (worth checking it out) *More Pokémon animations (my personal favourites are Magnemite and Magneton) *More fixes than I could possibly write here... Version 1.6.2 Released August 27, 2012. Changes *Numel added *Improved AI *Re-added evolution stone ore *New spawning variables in pixelmon.cfg Fixes *Lots of battle fixes *Fixed crash bug on sending out Pokémon with none in party *Fix to Arbok's texture Version 1.6.1 Released August 25, 2013. Changes *Mew has an incredible animation. Fixed *Stopped all keybindings firing twice *Pokémon now spawn in the middle of the block they are sent out to. *Arcanine's model is fixed and has new animation. *Updated for Forge 4.0.0.230 *Pokemon's health bars now update. Version 1.6 Released August 25, 2013. Changes *The Pixelmon experience brought to Minecraft 1.3.2 *Spawning system re-worked; now more efficient and smoother than custom spawner plus better coverage than Minecraft spawner *Particle effects for some Pokémon *Lots more animations *8 more Pokémon *Database now updates itself and downloads from our master copy on our servers. Fixes *Huge numbers of PC fixes/tweaks/performance updates *Bounding boxes fixed for all Pokémon *Lots and lots of other fixes for texture glitches/model issues/battling bugs, etc. Bugs *Thrown Pokémon land at the player's feet. Version 1.5.4 Released August 4, 2012. Changes *New items for deploying server and PC blocks *Lots more animations: **Charizard, Seaking, Voltorb, Electrode, Diglett, Dugtrio, Vibrava, Ninetales, Shellder, Magnemite **Updated Geodude model **Updated Krabby animation *Increased speed of Poké Balls *Sounds added (for only 2 Pokémon as a test case, Bulbasaur and Squirtle) Fixes *Fixed order being kept in overlay in SMP *PC now working again in SMP *XP is now gained in battles with wild Pokémon again. *XP is displayed correctly in the Pokéchecker. *PC and healer blocks removed from Creative inventory *Pokémon can replace moves on learning when the move list is full. *Removed lighting effect from Charmander line until code is working right *Damage and healing is now reflected in the sidebar in both SSP and SMP. *Pokémon sent out in snow no longer spawn on top of the player. *Different types of Poké Balls now render correctly in SMP. *Healing machine not always working–couldn't send out afterwards *Can now retrieve Pokémon after fleeing via Roar *Bug Catcher no longer causes a crash. Version 1.5.3 HotFix Released July 29, 2012. Fixes *Fixed a couple of crash bugs in SMP. Version 1.5.2 HotFix Released July 28, 2012. Changes *Moved to Forge 3.3.8.152 – this gets rid of the "a mod you are using is out of date" message. *A few more animations/fixed animations (Gloom and Mankey) Fixes *Fixed up capitalization of some image files (was causing crash on Mac version) Version 1.5.1 Released July 27, 2012. Changes *Brand new models for PC and healer *Krabby added! *New animations for some Pokémon *A awesome new feature (which is secret; don't worry, it's obvious) Fixes *Fixed a couple of issues with super-effectiveness *Fixed a few rendering issues with Gloom and Vaporeon *Fixed an issue where recalling Pokémon wouldn't work after a battle *Fixed a few issues with the Bug Catcher *A few other bits and pieces Version 1.5 Released July 21, 2012. Changes *Re-worked healer *22 more Pokémon since 1.3 *Lots more animations *SMP!!!! *Evolution stones (Thunder, Water, Leaf) *New capturing system *Many, many bug fixes and tweaks *More animations Version 1.4.3 Released July 15, 2012. Version 1.4.2 Released July 7, 2012. Version 1.4.1 Released July 5, 2012. Version 1.3.2 Released June 30, 2012. Changes *Pokémon PC *NPC Trainers (who can be battled) *PP system *Thunder Stones and Leaf Stones Version 1.3.1 Released June 28, 2012. Version 1.3 Released June 10, 2012. Changes *A config file has been added to change the IDs as well as the spawn limits for the Pokémon for older computers. Fixes *Zubat's wings have been corrected, however they no longer have any animation. *Charmander and Charmeleon have been repaired. *Water Pokémon no longer cause crashing. Bugs *Many models still have not yet been fixed. Dev Build 1.2.4 Released June 4, 2012. Changes *Pokémon added: Butterfree, Metapod, Omanyte, Omastar, Horsea, Jolteon, Gyarados, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, and Dugtrio *Healer now up and working again *Water Pokémon can now be caught and battled. *Animations added to Zubat, Butterfree, and Magikarp *More moves and special effects added Fixes *Pokémon now level up properly. *All Pokémon interaction bugs are fixed (aside from the one listed below). *Geodude's model is no longer a rocky texture stretched over a villager model. *Trapinch now has a face. Bugs *Zubat's wings are now both on its left side. *Charmander and Charmeleon have messed-up textures now. *Crashes often happen while in water near water Pokémon. *Mew has seemingly disappeared from the game; however, it still has a PokéDex entry. Dev Build 1.2.3 Released May 30, 2012 Changes *Pokémon added: Mew Fixes *All move slot bugs fixed *Pokémon inventory bugs fixed *Sleeping now heals Pokémon *Pokédex list fixed Bugs *Pokémon models still not fixed *Magikarp still causes crashing. *Mew now causes crashing. *No PC to access the extra Pokémon sent to the computer *Test recipes are still in. *When a Pokémon gains a level, it will be reverted back to the previous level upon recalling it. *Pokémon level gain seems random and possibly world dependent. Incompatibilities *Optifine will cause the Pokémon inventory screen to be invisible but still usable. Dev Build 1.2.2 Released May 27, 2012. Changes *Pokémon added: Snorlax, Caterpie, and Venusaur *Improved Pokédex *Pokémon now have their own inventory. Fixes *Mankey no longer crash the game. *Player Pokémon can no longer attack each other. *Charizard and Blastoise now have proper textures. *Pokémon no longer skip moves on level-up. *Oddish now move. Bugs *Several models are still messed up. *Zubat is now missing a leg. *Geodude looks like a villager with a rocky texture stretched over it. *Magnemite is floating above where it should be in the Pokédex. *Gastly is off-center in the Pokédex and appears smaller than it should be. *All types of Poké Balls default into regular Poké Balls after colliding with something (this does not effect their catch rate when first thrown, however). *Pokédex list goes far past where it should be, making the scroll bar almost useless for navigation. *Several bugs with the new inventory: **Pokémon will sometimes disappear (usually when the game gets paused), and this causes other Pokémon to become incapable of occupying the same slot they're on, presumably because it still registers them as being there. ***Whenever this happens, it also seems to lock the player from selecting Pokémon in the lower squares of the Pokémon inventory, mostly likely because the game is also registering the Pokémon that's disappeared as not being there, forcing the party up, without forcing the Pokémon up along with it. ***Alongside and caused by this, new Pokémon caught can occupy the same slot as older Pokémon, randomizing which Pokémon are sent out. ****They can also be forced a square below the inventory. *Attempting to send out a Pokémon from a blank slot will output the "You retrieved x" message, x being a random Pokémon. *Sleeping no longer heals Pokémon, and healing tables are no longer useable, which makes reviving Pokémon impossible. *Moveslot bug is slightly less annoying but still there. **Rather than the previous method, replacing a move now replaces all moves below and including the chosen slot. Dev Build 1.2.1 Released May 22, 2012. Changes *Pokémon added: Mankey, Oddish, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Geodude, Charizard, Wartortle, Blastoise, Trapinch, Vulpix, Ninetales, Psyduck, Voltorb, Miltank, Magnemite, and Magikarp *Healing Table added *Pokédex added *Sleeping in a bed will heal all Pokémon in the player's inventory. Fixes *The starter screen is no longer an infinite loop. *Rare Candies are no longer infinite. *Attacking Pokémon in the midst of battle no longer crashes the game. Bugs *Dropping the last item in the inventory will cause the starter screen to pop up again (however, dropping the last item from the inventory GUI will not do this). *Mankey are uncatchable and cause a crash when attacked by a player's Pokémon. *Accidentally sending out an owned Pokémon against another owned Pokémon will cause a crash. *Eevee, Trapinch, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Ivysaur, and Voltorb have messed-up models. *Additionally, Blastoise, Charizard and Wigglytuff have no textures. *Zubat are missing a fang and will continuously float higher and higher as they are hit without ever coming back down. *Oddish and Zubat will not move no matter the circumstance (besides Zubat floating upwards when hit). *Healing Table does not heal properly. *Replacing moves on a Pokémon is extremely glitchy. **The top and bottom move cannot be replaced. **Replacing a move in the second moveslot will cause it to replace all the moves with that one. Afterwards, replacing any move anywhere will replace all of them. **Replacing a move in the third slot will replace the moves above and below it as well. *Flying/floating Pokémon have their hitboxes on the ground instead of on their model. *Leveling up a Pokémon will increase its max HP, but its current HP will not go up with it. *Poké Balls won't update with the evolution of a Pokémon until they are called back. *Pokédex currently only shows Bulbasaur. *Massive lag spikes due to Pokémon spawning *Health bars on Poké Balls are inaccurate. *Fainting message for wild Pokémon will display even if they were not engaged in battle. *Magikarp are always injured. *Pokémon will sometimes turn invisible. *Throwing a Poké Ball into the air repeatedly will duplicate the Pokémon stored inside. *Magikarp are uncatchable and cannot be battled. *Caught Pokémon are all reset to level 5. *Pokemon will sometimes skip moves when leveling up. Version 1.1 Released May 9, 2012. Changes *Pokémon added: Wartortle, Abra, Diglett, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Zubat, Gastly, Rattata, and Eevee *Coal Dust added *All types of Poké Balls now stack. *Attack GUI added *Pokémon now grow in size as they're leveled up. *Poké Balls will not be thrown anymore, instead throwing a replica that sends out the Pokémon in the spot it lands. Fixes *Squirtle and Charmander now have moving animations. *Recalling Squirtle now displays the correct message. *A single Rare Candy is no longer infinite use. Bugs *Starter selection screen will continuously pop up when starting a new world, forcing the exiting of the client and causing the Pokémon gained to become glitched. *While playing in offline mode, Pokémon caught with Poké Balls will disappear. *Logging out of Minecraft will cause all caught Pokémon currently in Poké Balls to glitch. Poké Balls can, however, be cleared and used again. *The Pokémon's hitboxes do not grow with them. *If a Pokémon is attacked in the middle of a battle, the game will crash. Version 1.0 Released April 21, 2012. Changes *Pokémon added: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. *Items added: Poké Ball, Great Ball, Ultra Ball, Master Ball, Potion, PokéChecker, and Rare Candies. *Pokémon are attracted to Rare Candies. Bugs *Poké Balls can be used multiple times without breaking, almost guaranteeing capture. *A single Rare Candy can be used infinitely, but a stack of them will deplete until there is one left. *Calling back Squirtle will give the message, "You caught a wild Squirtle". *Squirtle and Charmander have no movement animations.